LLook at mme, II'm the nnew HHHeatthrob!
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: Still plotless. Temporary Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is the second time that I appreciate that art of writing, but this time, it is more fun. ('coz it does not have a time limit of 45 minutes for me to finish it – was for a school assessment– )

I beg for your mercy, for this is my first try for a fan fiction, and English is my second language.

Do tell me what you think though. Revssss…..

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Naruto was drooling in his couch, sleeping peacefully and lying on his stomach. His right hand and his right leg was dangling and touching the ground. It was noon and he doesn't have any missions until tomorrow. He quickly jumped out of the couch; awaken from the loud "BANG" that vibrated in the room. He faced the direction where the noise came from. With his defence stance, he angrily shouted, "Who's there!"

Sasuke (with a face that seemed like a frightened cat) was breathing heavily, his right hand on his chest, leaning against Naruto's apartment door to hold it from his fan girls, who were trying to smash the door open; his fan girls were shouting his name and their undying love for him.

"What the hell! Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?!" Naruto now dropped his gourd down a little after seeing Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be frightened as well at Sasuke's out-of-control fan girls. Sasuke slid down the door, still breathing heavily and holding his chest.

* * *

Moments Later…

Sasuke is alone in Naruto's apartment, sitting calmly on the couch. Naruto came back, entering through the window.

"There… I finished fixing your apartment's door and windows. You owe me big time Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn", was the only reply that Naruto got, which made him shake in anger.

"What are you waiting for bastard?! Your apartment is all fixed up!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Naruto-baka" Sasuke replied. (It seems that calling Naruto names is his way of thanking/appreciating him?)

"I can still sense those annoying girls outside, in their hiding place."

Naruto's face softened a little and thought, "_Poor Sasuke, I still think that he is an idiot, but this is too much. Can't those stupid girls see what they are doing to Sasuke_!" Then Naruto snapped his left fist in his right palm, his face brightening and a bulb lit above his head. "_I know_!" he thought, then the light bulb disappeared and he frowned. Sasuke lifted his right eyebrow in confusion to Naruto's expressions.

"No, we can't trap them in a big hole on the ground, old-Tsunade will not like it, and besides, they are too many…" Naruto said while he kept on thinking of ways on how he could help Sasuke to get rid of the crazy fan girls.

"How about I pretend to be your girlfriend teme?" Naruto suggested then he used his "sexy technique" (I don't know what it's called) to change into a sexy blonde girl. "They might back out if they see you with a girlfriend." Naruto added.

Sasuke looked pale, with all his blood drained out at the thought of Naruto being his girlfriend. Then he looked like he was going to vomit.

Naruto changed back to his own form and his face turned red from embarrassment at his own suggestion.

"You bastard! Be thankful that I'm helping you!" He shouted.

* * *

It's already dark. Naruto fell asleep early; he got tired from all the thinking. Sasuke stood at the side of Naruto's bed as he watched him sleep. Sasuke had a pleasant face. He smiled a little at the thought of Naruto, being always there and willing to help him.

"Naruto-baka…" Sasuke whispered, and then he walked towards the door and silently went out.

He let out a sigh as he safely made it to his own apartment.

* * *

The next day…

Everything was peaceful in Tsunade's office, until the door slammed open. There, an irritated Sasuke stood, with his clothes (samurai outfit) torn out here and there.

"_I really can't take it anymore_!" Sasuke thought.

Tsunade smirked at the sight, fully aware of the crazy fan girls.

"Well, GOOD Morning Sasuke!" Tsunade greeted. "I can see… you're having a great time with your admirers…"

Sasuke growled at Tsunade's sarcastic approach.

"Calm down Sasuke. What is your business here?" Tsunade tried to calm Sasuke down and decided to get serious.

Sasuke walked towards her and slammed his right fist on her desk.

"I want you to GET RID OF THEM!!!"

Sasuke stated his situation and he told her that he is willing to pay a big amount of money. Right after he left, Tsunade informed Hinata (the only ninja who accepted the mission, out of pity). Shikamaru, Kiba, and the others declined, believing that it's a stupid mission. Sakura and Ino were not informed due to Sasuke's request.

* * *

bora bora bora!!!

How is it?

I appreciate your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Revsss……

Angel-of-Hell, X, and lonelywithoutyou…………. I Love you Love You LOVE YOU!!!

You don't know how heavy and healthy my heart has become, WHOAAAAA!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'_Now, where could Sasuke-san be…?_' Hinata thought, while scanning the village from a roof.

"AHH!!! SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!!" Some random girls screamed in an irritatingly high pitched voice.

'_Ouch, what was that!?_' Hinata shut her eyes tightly and desperately covered her ears with both of her hands. Then her eardrums quickly recovered from the pain that the noise brought and looked at the direction of the noise.

Sasuke has been easily spotted by his fan girls after leaving the Hokage Tower, despite his efforts to stay unnoticed.

'_Arhgg…Why did I even came back!? _' Sasuke thought, he's still running…

Yes, Sasuke left Orochimaru and returned to Konoha. He, Naruto, and the others had successfully beaten Orochimaru.

Sasuke had a good distance between him and his fan girls, then a smoke scattered between them, which caused the girls to stop and scream in shock. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The girls made disappointed faces and disappointed noises.

"What the hehmfff!!!" Sasuke was shocked with wide eyes when a girl snatched him and dragged him into a dark alley. She covered his mouth when he was attempting to say 'What the hell!!!' He looked and studied the girl. She was looking at her right, making sure that they are secured from any of his fan girls.

'_A Hyuuga_!?' Sasuke thought after noticing the girl's pale and pupil-less eyes.

'_What is she doing_!?' Sasuke's left hand grabbed the girl's right wrist away from his mouth (they were face-to-face). The girl then looked at him; her eyes looked innocent, unlike Sasuke's fan girls with heart-shaped and lustful predator eyes.

Sasuke wondered if she is also a fan girl. "Are you a f…"

The girl wore a confused look on her face because of Sasuke's unfinished question. Then he dropped her wrist. Still, the girl was very confused.

'_Of course she is a fan girl, why else would she drag me here_!?' Sasuke thought, and then he started walking away. The girl ran to follow him and grabbed his wrist.

"S-Sasuke-san!" She stuttered.

Sasuke stopped but he didn't look back at her. He tried to free his wrist from her hold, but he failed to do so.

'_What!?_' He was shocked and he turned around slightly to look at her.

"What do you want!?" He was annoyed.

The girl was a bit frightened, but she recovered quickly. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at his hand, which was being grabbed by her, and then he looked back at her.

Her face turned red a little and quickly let his hand go. She was looking down at her fidgeting forefingers and said, "Uhm… I-I'm the one that Ho-Hokage-sama sent to-to help you." Then she bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Her face is not red anymore when she lifted her upper body up straight to face him again (She only stuttered if she was embarrassed, nervous etc.).

"Are you kidding me!?" Sasuke shouted in her face (not in an angry way). He was shocked and he can't believe that Tsunade sent a GIRL to help him with his GIRL troubles.

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked down. She was hurt and depressed because she understood that Sasuke doubted her.

Sasuke realized what he had done. He didn't mean to make her feel bad.

"H-HEY…" Sasuke looked guilty. He hesitantly reached her left shoulder with his right hand. Then Hinata looked up at him and flashed him a small weak smile.

"It's alright Sasuke-san, I understand." Then Sasuke sighed in relief and retained his cool posture.

"Okay then, what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked with no emotion.

"Ha…?" Hinata was clueless on what he was talking about.

Again, with no emotion, Sasuke asked, "Do you have a plan on how we can get rid of those annoying girls?"

"Oh…"

* * *

They have tried so many things and failed. They were losing hope, until Hinata remembered that they have a shinobi in the village with an I.Q. of 200.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata said out loud. They were in the training grounds then they went to look for Shikamaru.

"If you want to get rid of them completely, why don't you grab a guy from another village, or somewhere, who can possibly steal your fan girls away from you? You know, to be the new heartthrob" Shikamaru suggested lazily.

* * *

Hinata bought items which she could use to dress as man. She will try to steal Sasuke's fan girls herself because they don't know any handsome guy in other places. Hinata could've just transformed herself to a handsome guy with a jutsu, but Sasuke warned her that she might not have enough energy left to run away from the girls.

Sasuke and Hinata went inside the Hyuuga compound then into Hinata's room (It's okay for the Hyuugas because they knew about Hinata's mission).

Sasuke was sitting on Hinata's bed, waiting for her to come out of her bathroom. Then Hinata came out, trying to stand in a cool posture like what Sasuke taught her.

Sasuke examined her. '_Hmmm…cool stance, cool clothes, flat chest…I sure am going to miss those big boobs _' Sasuke thought then his face turned red. '_What am I thinking!?_' He quickly shook his head and continued examining her. His eyes were wide and one of his eyebrows was twitching when he looked at her wig.

"Your wig is just like Naruto's hair." Sasuke said. Then Hinata lost her cool stance. She looked down smiling, hiding her red face while she was fidgeting her fingers and she nodded.

"I know." Hinata replied. Then Sasuke realised the obvious.

"Do you like him?" Sasuke asked with no emotion. He was glad to know that at least one girl was not after him, but he can't believe that of all the people, Naruto was the one who attracted the girl, who has no eyes for him.

HInata looked at Sasuke with her face redder than before, it was almost glowing. Then she looked back down again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke said when Hinata did not reply. '_But Naruto likes Sakura…_' Sasuke was a bit worried for Hinata.

After the Naruto subject was forgotten, Sasuke forced Hinata to change her wig. Then, when they were satisfied with Hinata's looks, they went to walk together to the village to see if the plan would work.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!!!" Sasuke's fan girls spotted him again, but he was not alone.

Sasuke was getting frightened again when he turned to look at the hundreds of girls running towards them, who caused the ground to shake. Hinata turned to look at them too and got frightened as well. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, ready to run away from the girls when suddenly, they noticed that the girls were looking at Hinata, with red faces and bleeding nose. Most of them fainted with their bleeding nose at the sight of two heartthrobs who were having a physical contact with each other.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other, and then they looked back to the girls. A grin was visible on Sasuke's face.

* * *

Bora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have a drawing of Hinata in a boy's hair; I will put the link on my account if anyone is interested. : )

Do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Revss…

Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! I was smiling like an idiot (due to uncontrollable happiness) after I read them, but I like it!

I will include the info, on how Hinata looks like in disguise, inside the story.

I drew a new Hinata heartthrob 'cause the previous one was still a bit girly.

Look at the new one! (The link is in my profile)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

(There's a new hottie, now Konoha has two heartthrobs…)

Sasuke and Hinata easily fled because the girls were stunned after seeing the two hotties.

"Wow, w-who was that…?" A blond girl managed to find her strength to whisper. Then the unconscious girls awaken and they stood up. Altogether, the girls wiped their bleeding noses in synch, but they were still dumbfounded.

"I know who he is!" A black haired girl said. Then the others turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

Before continuing, the black haired girl held her hands together in her chest. Her eyes turned into a heart shape, and her background was suddenly filled with little cupids. It looked like her energy was going to be drained again, but she was smiling.

"He is… MY PRINCE CHARMING!!!" Continued the black haired girl, which made the others' eyes went wide. Then the girls got into a little cat fight, each one claiming Hinata to be their 'Prince Charming'.

'_No matter what __**they**__ are… I'm gonna make __**them**__ MINE!_' This thought was going through the minds of each of the girls (O.O greedy girls. haha).

* * *

The next day…

Hinata went out the Hyuuga compound as herself, and then she hide in a bush after she used her byakugan to make sure that no one else was around. Then she released her justsu and transformed back to what she really looked like before she went outside her home. She was already wearing her disguise, but she did not want the girls to know where 'The New Heartthrob' lives, so she goes in and out of her house as the female Hyuuga Hinata with the help of transformation jutsu (is that what it is called).

She was nervously going around the village to look for Sasuke. She was trying her best to be calm and look cool (that was part of their plan), but she couldn't help it. Some girls were obviously hiding and stalking her, the shy ones were giggling to themselves while looking at her and the rest (almost a hundred girls) were walking happily behind her.

She kept on walking, with her hands in her pockets, gulping every now and then. She was uncomfortable with the attention that she was getting, but she kept on with the plan, after all, she agreed to do it.

'_At least they are not chasing me…_' Hinata thought, trying to be optimistic about the situation.

The girls were not chasing 'The Prince' because they were joyfully memorising the features of 'The Prince'.

'_Gosh! His eyes are so relaxing! XD_', a brown haired girl thought.

'_Oh my Prince, you're so cool! XD_', another brown haired girl thought.

'_His little backpack is so cute! XD_', a red haired girl thought.

'_He is soooo perfect! XD… We are soooo meant for each other! XD_', a blond girl thought.

(The link of the new drawing is in my profile and I'm pretty proud of it :) , only, it's not colored. She has a cloth wrapped on her forehead; it helps in keeping her wig secured.

Hinata's wig color was just like her natural hair color, except, it was not shiny, like Sasuke's hair, not shiny, but still cool. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a black long pants and a pair of black ninja sandals. She had a tiny lavender backpack.)

Unknown to HInata, Sasuke was hiding and watching her closely.

'_You really pulled it off… good job Hinata!_'

Sasuke thought.

* * *

Not long after, the girls started chasing Hinata and they called her 'Purinsu-kuunnn', 'My Prince', etc.

Hinata was running frantically for her life from her new fan girls. While she ran, she looked at the girls. Then her eyes opened wide in horror, they were running like bulls, and she was the red target.

'TOINK'. The sound echoed in Hinata's ears as the following scene occurred in slow motion. A rock caused Hinata to stumble down the ground (remember, slow motion :).

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as he got scared and worried about HInata. So Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place (the convenient bush with spiky stems) and went to Hinata's side as fast as he could.

The crazy fan girls were getting closer and closer to Hinata…

"Come on Hinata, stand up!" Sasuke took Hinata's upper arms to try to help her stand up. He said this in an encouraging, but nervous voice. The girls are getting so, so close, very close. Sasuke was in front of Hinata, with his left leg kneeling on the ground, while his other knee was on his chest.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered his name as she looked at him (she was still laying on the ground on her stomach). She saw in his eyes that he was concerned. Her face became pinkish as they continued to look at each other (like how most people would feel, Hinata felt happy at the thought of someone caring for her).

"Hinata!" Sasuke snapped her out from her daydreaming. Then it was quiet (no more rapid foot steps, no more ground shaking)… until they heard sniffing sounds.

They both turned to look at the girls, then…

'THUD'…

'THUD'…

'THUD' 'THUD'…

'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD'

……………

'THUD'…

And again, most of the girls fainted with their noses bleeding severely, while the remaining was staring at the heartthrobs with their red faces, bleeding nose and opened mouth.

When Sasuke realised what was going on, he smirked and quickly stood up along with Hinata. Once again, they were saved.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata got hungry after all the running, so they headed to Ichiraku's Ramen. They were walking side by side.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to his right side to look at Hinata. He noticed that she was walking like a girl again, with her fists resting in front of her lap; her head was not held up high, so she didn't look arrogant. She looked innocent and modest, she looked… pretty. (Yes, even thought she was wearing a boy's wig, Sasuke still sees her as the female Hinata).

After Sasuke recovered from his thoughts, he was about to scold her and tell her to walk like a boy, but he realised that she could be very tired after what happened today. So he just let her relax at the moment. Then he looked forward and sighed.

Hinata looked at him. "Uhm… Is something wrong Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, concerned after she heard him sigh.

Sasuke glanced at her and said, "No, it's nothing."

Hinata's eyes went wide when she noticed that Sasuke has some scratches on his face (oh the spiky bush, so convenient). Then she quickly pulled out an ointment from her backpack.

"Uhm… Here Sasuke-san, take this. You have some scratches on you face." Hinata offered him the ointment but he gently pushed her hand away (the hand that was holding the ointment).

"I don't need that, I'm not a kid." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Oh… okay…" Hinata was a bit down (only a little bit) when Sasuke refused to take the ointment, so she started to put it back in her backpack. But she was surprised when a hand snatched it away from her hold.

Sasuke finally took it; he didn't want to feel guilty on making her sad because she had done nothing wrong.

"Maybe I could use some…"Sasuke said and then he mumbled his 'thanks' to her.

After that…

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!!!" Someone from the Ichiraku Ramen stand waved at them, or should I say, to Sasuke.

* * *

Yeah yeah YEAH!!!

Thanks for reading!

I Love Me!!! I Love You!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Revsss……..

Thank you for reviewing everyone!!! You're AWSOME!!!

… and someone is eating to many sweets I suppose… hmm… hahaha

* * *

CHAPTER 4

After hearing Naruto, Sasuke just kept on walking with his stoic face. He hid the ointment in his samurai kimono. Then he stopped walking after he noticed that Hinata was not on his side.

Turning around, he saw Hinata standing very still. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. Sasuke rolled his eyes while sighing in frustration, and then he walked and went behind her. He put his right palm on the back of her backpack and began pushing her forward.

Hinata shakily tilted her head to look at Sasuke. While she was doing so, she said, "S-S-S-Sasuk-ke-san…"

Sasuke only pushed her forward with more force, Hinata almost stumbled down but she remained standing. Sasuke continued pushing her while growling.

"Walk!" Sasuke commanded with his eyebrows meeting and slanting down, forming a wrinkle between them.

'_STUPID girls and their STUPID feelings!_' Sasuke thought, annoyed and impatient. Then he said, "Don't tell him or anyone about this." (Except her family, because they already know) "The information might leak and those girls will find out."

They stopped beside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto, who was popping his head out of the bar's curtain, stood up and went in front of them. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, and then she deeply inhaled and exhaled, calming herself. She put her sweaty hands in her pockets, separated her legs slightly and stood like a boy.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and then to Sasuke.

"Who's your friend Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "And since when did you become friendly…?" Then, Naruto was leaning towards Sasuke, while narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"It's none of your business Naruto-baka." Sasuke replied with his stoic face.

Naruto's eyebrows slant down and met, and then he pouted while he looked at his right side. After a few seconds, he turned back to his normal expression and looked at Hinata. He grinned like a child and he extended his right hand to her.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the future Hokage!"

Hinata smiled a little and her face turned pinkish, but she kept her cool stance. Then she shook Naruto's hand and said, "Hello Naruto!" (Hinata deepened her voice so she would sound like a boy)

Sasuke and Hinata started to walk inside the ramen bar but Naruto stopped Hinata.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed and his eyes were narrowed. It seemed that he had discovered something. He said this while he put his right hand on Hinata's chest to stop her from walking.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes went wide, and then Hinata looked down at her chest. She started to breathe heavily as she felt her face burning. "You're a Hyuuga!" Naruto shouted and smiled, feeling proud of his discovery.

'KAPOW' Sasuke hit Naruto in the head and said, "So what if he's a Hyuuga" Surprisingly, Hinata has not fainted yet. She froze while looking down at her chest.

Naruto was about to complain to Sasuke, but the three were startled when someone talked.

"Hello everyone!" The person said while smiling.

"AHH!!! Sai! " Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry if I startled you, but I've been standing here for a long time, and since no one seems to notice me, I decided to say hello." (That is right, he has been there all the time that they were talking, but he decided to use his great ability to mask his chakra. It is because as you know, he pays attention to the details of a situation, and being an excellent ANBU, he quickly saw that there was something going on about the new friend of Sasuke, so he decided to observe first, and then he revealed himself when he confirmed that the boy was actually Hinata.)

"So Naruto, are you coming?" Sai asked.

"Oh about that, yeah sure!" Naruto replied happily.

Sai looked and smiled at Sasuke, "Hello Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Sai kept on smiling at him. After that, Sai looked and smiled at Hinata. '_Hmmm… why would Hinata pretend to be a boy?_' Sai thought while looking at her.

"Hello I'm Sai. What's your name?" Sai asked.

"Oh yeah, you haven't told us your name yet!" Naruto stated while looking at Hinata.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes went wide, and then Hinata's face turned pale before she gulped. '_Oh no… name name name…!_' Sasuke and Hinata thought.

"Uhm… I-I-I am…I-I am…" Hinata stuttered and nervously looked at Sasuke. Then she looked back at Naruto and Sai.

"M-M-My name is… Hi-Hi-Hi-Hitoshi!" She finally came up with a fake name so she sighed in relief.

"Ah, Hitoshi, nice to meet you!" Sai said to Hinata, and then he started saying something to both Sasuke and Hinata.

"By the way, there's a new bath house here in Konoha and I just got paid a lot of money after my last mission. So I decided to treat everyone tomorrow night in the hope to strengthen my friendship with them. I would like to invite you Sasuke! And Hitoshi, I would like to be your friend so I'm inviting you too! What do you say?"

Sasuke and Hinata didn't want to go because people might catch Hinata, but Naruto told Sasuke that Kakashi is coming too and so they could once again attempt to take his mask off. Sasuke couldn't resist so he said yes. Naruto told Hinata that it would be more fun if there were more people, so he pleaded for her to come. Unable to resist his charms, Hinata forgot about her disguise and said yes, which she later regretted, but Naruto said that she couldn't take it back.

* * *

After eating, Sasuke and Hinata brought flowers to bring to the hospital. Sasuke was dragging Hinata along because he noticed that the girls didn't even have the energy to blink if the two heartthrobs were seen together, so the two walked along the streets of Konoha in peace.

The two arrived at the hospital and went to the room of Itachi. Sasuke began to look sad. He killed his brother but Itachi was saved by a mysterious person and brought him back to Konoha. Tsunade discovered that Itachi was only used and that the Uchiha clan was not really innocent. They also found out that Itachi really cared for Sasuke and for Konoha.

Itachi had been comatose for six months, which made Sasuke feel so bad. He was blaming himself for being too blinded by hatred and not analysing the events to get the truth.

The room was bright and it had a medium sized window, which was facing the right side of the bed. Hinata put the flowers in a vase that was on a small table on the right side of the bed. After she arranged the flowers, she noticed that Sasuke (who was sitting on a chair by the left side of the bed) was sobbing. His head was bent down so his eyes were hidden by his bangs/fringe. His tears were falling and his hands clench; squeezing the clothes on his lower thighs.

Hinata felt bad for Sasuke, so she walked slowly to his left side and dropped her backpack to pull out a handkerchief. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say because she didn't know much about the two brothers. So she just started to rub Sasuke's back to soothe him. After a few seconds, she bent down to look at Sasuke's face and tried to give him the handkerchief. Instead of taking the handkerchief, Sasuke quickly held Hinata (making her sit on the floor) and began crying on her shoulder. Hinata was shocked but she didn't struggle. Sasuke was crying so loud that Hinata felt his pain. She then remembered bad memories of her childhood when she was alone and began thinking about Sasuke's situation. She closed her eyes and started to shed tears as well while she continued rubbing Sasuke's back.

Unknown to them, Itachi's mind was very alive and that he know how Sasuke was suffering. He was trying his best to fight his condition for Sasuke, and at hearing Sasuke's loud cry, Itachi got more determined and he was able to slightly move his forefinger.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Hinata helped Sasuke to get to his home. After making sure that he was in a better condition, she left and started to head to the Hyuuga compound. She was looking down and was still thinking about the Uchiha brothers. She really felt sorry for them. While walking, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Watch it!" a loud blond girl said.

Hinata turned to face the girl but she was still looking down. She held her sore arm and bowed, so the girl didn't clearly saw her face.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said in her deepened voice then stood straight again (still looking down). She then turned around and continued walking. The girl was a bit confused on why the boy acted like that, but she thought that it was not her business so she started to walk on the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day…

(5:00 a.m.) Hinata haven't had her sleep yet. She was thinking of not turning up in the bath house because she didn't want to go and have a bath with the other boys. But she was being bothered by her conscience, thinking that it would be rude of her and that Naruto might get sad. So she decided that she will hang out with them but she will not go in the bath….

* * *

YEAH!!!

Thank you for reading ^ ^ !!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry for my late review!!!! So many things happened. So I tried to make this chapter longer that usual.

Thank you for your AWSOME reviews!!! It kept me going! :) You guys are so AWSOME!!!!!!!! Love you~! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Hinata only had 4 hours of sleep. It was already 9 a.m. though she didn't want to get up yet, but Neji had been disturbing her for 30 minutes. He insisted that she should be disciplined by now to get up early in the morning.

Neji was leaving Hinata's room but he stopped before he could pass the door. "I almost forgot…" Neji started to talk and then he turned around to face her.

Hinata, who was sitting on her futon/bed, turned her head to her left and looked up at him.

"Sai invited us to go to the new bath house, and he asked me to let you know." Neji finished his statement.

Hinata's eyes widened as she was panicking in her head. She, as Hitoshi (her disguise), was already invited. She couldn't go as Hinata and Hitoshi at the same time. She looked down to her hands, which was on her lap, and tried to think for a solution. Shadow Clone Jutsu was considered, but it can be easily destroyed. If her friends would find out that she only sent a shadow clone, they would be suspicious about her. So, making a shadow clone was not an option.

"What will you do Hinata-sama?" Neji asked

Hitana looked at him, and then looked back at her hands before she sighed. She looked at him once more to answer his question.

"I'm still on a mission to help Sasuke-san to get away from his fan girls, and I am only able to do that if I managed to steal his fan girls, so I guess I will be going there as Hitoshi." She said and then she let out another sigh.

Neji just nodded and said, "I see."

"Have you already thought of an excuse as to why you, Hinata-sama, will not be able to go?" Neji continued to ask.

"Maybe I'll just tell Sai-san that I'm busy." Hinata said and then Neji nodded.

"Are you going Neji-nisan?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"I'm afraid not Hinata-sama." Neji replied.

"Why not?" Hinata asked in a tone which sounded like she was pleading him to go.

"It's just a waste of time." Neji explained.

"Don't be rude Neji-nisan!" Hinata scolded him with her soft voice.

Neji knew what she was doing, so he sighed as if saying, 'here she goes again.'

"Sai-san only wants to spend time with his friends. He doesn't have any family so we are the closest ones that he got. Don't make him sad!" Hinata continued to scold him with her soft voice.

Neji's stoic face softened, and then he walked and crouched beside her. He put his right hand on her head and said, "Okay Hinata-sama, if that's the case, then I will go."

Hinata smiled at him softly.

"Thank you nisan, and by the way, I heard that Tenten-chan will be there too, so I'm sure that you will have fun."

"You're not making any sense Hinata-sama." Neji said calmly, he was a little bit confused. His hand was still on her head.

Neji's response surprised Hinata.

'… _Neji-nisan is so good at controlling and hiding his emotions, but I know that deep inside, he is excited to see Tenten-chan_.' Hinata thought and then she smiled. '_How I wish I can be like that…so I won't blush easily then I won't look weird and stupid._' Hinata's thought kept going on, and then she remembered something.

"Nisan?" Hinata said to call Neji's attention after he put his hands down.

"Hmmn?"

"When will you train me again on controlling and containing emotions?" Hinata asked.

Since Neji was not busy that day, he continued training her right away.

* * *

(About 1:00 p.m.)

'_Arrrg… where the hell is Hinata!?_' Sasuke thought with his eyebrows slanted down, as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He was jumping from roof to roof as he looked for her. He was getting used to having her around and he liked the idea of walking in the streets peacefully.

When he hadn't seen her anywhere in the village or in the training grounds, he thought that she could still be at her house, so he went there.

"Where is Hinata!?" Sasuke shouted in anger at the worker in the Hyuuga compound.

The woman was shaking in fear all the time when she escorted Sasuke to Hinata's room. The woman wasn't able to inform Hinata about Sasuke's visit as she was unable to utter a single word and she quickly left after escorting Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door of Hinata's room and he saw her laying on her bed/futon. She was wearing her lavender/white jacket and navy blue pants. Her long hair was scattered in the pillow. Her hands were on her side, slightly separated. Her feet were also slightly apart.

'_All this time she was sleeping!?_' Sasuke thought while he gritted his teeth.

"Arrrg… Hinata!" Sasuke shouted. When Hinata didn't make any movements, he began to walk and then he crouched beside her. He held her upper arms to shake her and said, "Wake up Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes were half opened after what Sasuke did.

"…Sasuke-san…" Hinata said sleepily.

"Why didn't you go in the village, and where is your disguise!?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I just finished training with Neji-nisan... (then Hinata covered her mouth while she yawned,)…and I haven't had enough sleep last night so I went to bed after training." Hinata answered.

"You're still on a mission!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san… I promise it won't happen again…" Hinata said with her tired voice and then she went back to sleep.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second and then he's right eyebrow was twitching. He growled, annoyed. He was still there! '_How dare she…!?_' Sasuke thought. Then he noticed the bags (or black lines) under her eyes and realised that she really needed to rest.

Sasuke sighed and then he let her upper arms go. He sat on the floor in Indian style.

He was also tired, but from going all around the village to look for her all morning. He looked around the room, which smelled like lavender. It was quiet, with the cool and relaxing breeze entering through the window. It all made him relax and sleepy, his eyes were getting heavy.

With his sword put away, he laid on the floor, next to the bed/futon.

* * *

(About 3:30 p.m.)

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt refreshed, and at the same time, comfortable, so he didn't want to get up yet. He felt warm, even thought he was not covered with a blanket. Then he looked down and he saw…

'_Hinata!_' Sasuke's shouted in his mind as his eyes widened.

He was now in the bed with her, snuggling each other. His arms were around her shoulders and her arms were around his waist. His cheek touched her head.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted, but not so loud, as he quickly stood and run to lean his back against a wall near the door. His palms were touching the wall, his face was red, and he was breathing heavily.

When Hinata moaned and rubbed her right eye with her right fist, Sasuke took his sword and left as fast as he could.

* * *

After Sasuke left, Hinata wore her disguise and went looking for him in the village. She stopped walking when she was near the window of a flower shop. She put her hands on her lower thighs when she bent down and leaned closer to the window to admire the displayed flowers. She smelled a white rose, with her nose touching it.

"PURINSU-KUN LIKES FLOWERS, HOW CUUUTE!!!" A number of lucky girls (about 50), who were surrounding Hinata, said in chorus. They were lucky to witness Hinata's/Hitoshi's cuteness, but their luck doesn't end in there.

Hinata stood up straight and turned around, ignoring the irritating noise that the girls made. "These flowers are really pretty aren't they?" Hinata, with her deepened voice, said to the girls while she looked and pointed to the displayed flowers. Then she looked to the girls and smiled genuinely. The girls' pinkish faces turned into a dark shade of red, and then they all nodded in synch. They were dumbfounded so they were not able to run after Hinata when she continued walking. When Hinata was out of sight, the girls stared at the flower that Hinata smelled, and then they looked at each other through the corner of their narrowed eyes, as if they were in a competition. The girls rushed to the flower shop and fought to buy the said flower for themselves.

* * *

(About 5:00 p.m.)

"S-Sasuke-san I f-finally found you." Hinata said when she saw Sasuke in the training grounds.

Sasuke was meditating, sitting (Indian style) near a river, with his back facing Hinata.

His face turned red by hearing her voice, and then he remembered what happened earlier in her room. He was not sure if she knew about it. He hoped she did not.

"S-Sasuke-san I-I'm really s-sorry about b-being irresponsible with the m-mission!" Hinata said in a pleading tone while she bent her upper body to bow.

Waiting for Sasuke's response, she kept her upper body bent down, until she saw his shadow move and walked away. Hinata stood straight and turned her head to her right to look at Sasuke.

'Oh no, Sasuke-san is mad at me!' Hinata thought as she put her fist on her chest. She looked so sad and guilty.

Sasuke stopped at about three merters far from her. He turned around slightly and looked at her over his left shoulder.

"Well? The bath house won't come to you by itself." Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata's gloomy eyes brightened and then smiled while she ran towards his side. Sasuke smiled as well after he saw her smile. Hinata noticed this.

'Sasuke-san should smile more. Then he would look more handsome.' Hinata thought and then she blushed after realising how good Sasuke looked.

* * *

(At the bath house)

Everyone was amazed at the BIG the bath house. It had rooms for those who want to stay for the night, rooms for people who want to eat before and/or after their bath, etc. It had almost everything.

'Hitoshi' was introduced to everyone, who was able to come. There were Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Hitoshi (Hinata), Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Ino. The others were busy with a mission.

While Sai was explaining to Naruto and Sasuke as to why Kakashi suddenly couldn't come, Sakura and Ino's eyes were fixed on Hinata. Neji was watching Hinata while Tenten was just silent on Neji's right side.

Hinata caught the stares of Sakura and Ino (they were blushing). Hinata smiled at them and then she bent her right arm to modestly wave at them. The face of the two became redder and smoke was coming out of their ears (let's not forget the nosebleed). '_He likes me!!!_' They both thought.

Then Ino remembered something.

"Hitoshi-kun, you're the one that I bumped into the other day!" Ino shouted while she ran towards Hinata. Ino checked Hinata's left shoulder to see if it was still hurt because of the bumping incident.

"Does it still hurt Hitoshi-kun?" Ino asked with a concerned look.

Sakura went near the two and pushed Ino aside.

"Out of the way Ino-pig! I will heal Hitoshi-kun!" Sakura said.

"Arrggg… How dare you push me big-forehead! I'm the one who accidentally hit him so I should heal him!" Ino said.

Then the two got into a staring competition, growling at each other.

Hinata pulled out a lavender handkerchief from her backpack and then she started to wipe Ino's bleeding nose. This made the two stare in him. Ino was happy while Sakura was jealous.

"It's okay Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, my shoulder is fine." Hinata said while she wiped Ino's nose. Then Hinata turned the handkerchief to a clean side and wiped Sakura's bleeding nose. Now, Ino was the jealous one and Sakura was in heaven.

"Hitoshi what are you doing!? Get away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto angrily shouted when he saw Hinata wiping Sakura's nose.

Hinata turned her head to her right to look at Naruto, and then she looked down the ground. She was hurt.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered with her head still looking down the ground.

"Shut up Naruto! Look at what you did to Hitoshi-kun!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

When they went inside the bath house, Hinata was happy again because Naruto asked the whereabouts of Hinata. Sai explained that she was on a mission.

The girls were already in the bath for girls and the boys, except for Hitoshi and Sasuke, were on the bath for boys. Hinata and Sasuke were on the changing room. Sasuke told Hinata to use a jutsu to transform so that she could have a boys body. It was alright since she wouldn't need her energy to run from the fan girls. But the problem was, she didn't know how a boy's body looked like. She hadn't even seen a boy that was shirtless. To solve the problem, Sasuke went to change and only had a small towel wrapped around his waist. He stood about a meter far from Hinata so she could copy his body, but Hinata just stood there. She was frozen, with her face red from embarrassment. She was looking at the ground. Sasuke noticed this and then he smirked for a few seconds.

"Well?" Sasuke was becoming inpatient after half a minute when Hinata still hadn't move.

"Arrggg" Sasuke growled in annoyance and then he walked so he could only be inches away from her.

Hinata squeaked and then Sasuke held her chin up so she would be looking at his body. Hinata's face was now glowing red. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Just look at my body, memorise the details and then copy it!" Sasuke said with his stoic face and emotionless voice.

What Hinata did was she thought of her training with Neji, so she could stop being the idiot who always blushes and get on with the task.

* * *

(In the boys' bath)

Hinata just closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the body of the others, specially Naruto's.

While relaxing, Hinata accidentally slept in the bath.

'POOF' Hinata's jutsu was deactivated, and a fully clothed Hitoshi was soaked in the bath.

* * *

Ooooooooooo~ Hinata is in trouble~……………

What do you think will happen?

haha

Please tell me if there are errors. Thank you!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
